Living a life of taboos
by Whoopdydoo
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, heirs to the Mangekyou corps, are made to live on their own by their parents. Knowing they won't be able to pay the penthouse they rented on their own, they decide to get a roommate. This happens to be none other than sex-god Naruto Uzumaki. Naru/Ita/Sasu. This is a yaoi story so you have been warned. Oh, and i have nothing against accountants ;)
1. Chapter 1

So... I thought i'd give a shot at writing a yaoi story.. And I figured why not a twisted one?

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, BDSM (at some point),blood and lemmons later.**

Tnr- normal

_Italics_- thoughts

* * *

**Living a life of taboos**

_Chapter 1_

_Claws tend to hurt_

"Riing" … one

"Riing" … two

"Riing" … _fucking_ three

Standing up from his very comfortable position on the couch Sasuke Uchiha, while swearing and grumbling many profanities at the idiot that couldn't seem to stop ringing his fucking doorbell, started his way towards the front door of his apartment.

Said idiot was most likely another rich mommy's boy expecting to be accepted as their roommate and hopefully newest bed companion... Or another lovestruck girl, who it wouldn't surprise him if she dreamt of ponies and unicorns swimming in a sea of pink clouds, that was convinced that either he or his beloved brother (or both) were her prince charming complete with a white horse and everything else she'd read about in one of those sappy and unrealistic fucking bedtime stories.

"Little brother, don't let mom ever hear you speak like that if you don't want a repeat of your past soap-bar dinners..." His brother, Itachi Uchiha, chuckled while leaning on the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee resting snugly in his left hand.

Sasuke sent him one of his coldest glares, one of those that could even stop a puppy dead in it's tracks, yet the older Uchiha only chuckled.

"Riing"

How had it even gotten to this? They were Uchiha. They were the heirs to one of the richest corporations in the whole of Japan, second to only one.

Sasuke should have maids begging to kiss his dirty shoes, for god's sake! But no. He didn't have maids, nor did he live in his parents' huge mansion. Neither did he have his beloved baby, a black Austin martin Vanquish that currently was in his dad's garage.

No.

He lived in an apartment with only three bedrooms on the top of a building. With two bathrooms un suite and walk in wardrobes stacked with all sorts of designer clothes.

Okay, so it was a penthouse... That he only had to share with his brother and a new roommate, which they were still looking for. He supposed it could have been way worse.

Anyway, mister and missis Uchiha, their beloved parents, had suddenly come up with the crazy idea that both brothers had been pampered too much and should start living in the 'real' life. Where on earth did they even come up with this shit? Like one could ever be overpampered.

Oh well, Itachi, the traitorous bastard, actually liked the idea of living freely without having to ask for permission every time he so much as wanted to breathe –to which Sasuke unwillingly agreed on- and decided he would kidnap his little brother and rent a penthouse in the middle of Tokyo. But, as they figured out a week later, they weren't allowed any more allowance than they already got every month. So, seeing as they had to pay for their prestigious Universities, food, rent and a lot more, they came at about half a million yen too short.

Really... It was either corrupting their precious name as Uchiha and work... Or get another rich roommate to share the expenses.

Pretty easy choice right? Well, guess again.

Right at this moment Sasuke was weighing the pro's of finding a shitty job. Yes, he'd have to do embarrassing things like maybe work in an office as a lowly accountant... But he would get rid of the stupid stalkers.

As he finally reached the door, he took a hold of the doorknob and swung it open intent to shoo the idiot ringing the stupid bell for the fifth time...

When he stopped dead in his tracks.

He dreaded how chliche this would sound, but Sasuke had the horrid feeling his heart had just skipped a beat. Twice.

He blinked a couple of times, thinking the ringing had messed up his mind for good, when he decided that what he was seeing was indeed there.

Leaning against the doorpost was a tall, young guy of about his age. Maybe a year or so older. He was at least half a head taller, even though the Uchiha was by no means short.

Sasuke felt his eyes following the line of the other's very long and strong denim clad legs. It appeared that the guy had both taste and money, because he was wearing a very nice pair of faded out black levi's. The young Uchiha had to swallow a lump in his throat as his eyes raked over the light orange clad stomach. The wife beater stuck tightly to the other's well trained abs, as you could easily notice the _lovely_ six-pack.

The bare tan shoulders lead to biceps only a pro boxer could gain, and lower to large -_large_- hands.

And you know what they say about guys with large hands...

"You know, even though I do enjoy they way you're checking me out, I think it's time to get to know each other" A low baritone voice stated bluntly and Sasuke snapped his head up to the speaker.

His face was even better than than his godly body, if that was fucking possible.

With blond hair to the nape of his neck and bangs falling right next to his gorgeous blue eyes, Sasuke wondered if maybe the guy was a Calvin Klein model. On his cheeks he though he saw some light scares, but that could have just been the light playing games.

"Don't you think?" The sexy guy asked, amusement clear in the way he spoke.

Get to know each other? Oh yes. Yes please. If this would get him in his pants then yes. He would do anything for that, never mind getting caught checking him out. Yeah, getting to know him sounded so good.

Wait. Hold up.

"Who checked you out?" Sasuke fumed, never mind that it was true. There was just no way he would allow someone to think the Great Uchiha Sasuke had checked him out. No way in hell, he had his pride dammit. "I was just wondering what ass thought it was a good idea to drive me crazy while constantly pressing that fucking bell." He snorted, getting back his Uchiha.

To his horror the other wasn't fazed at all. In fact he seemed rather amused.

"And you had to do that while licking your lips? I could only imagine what you were thinking of.."

Licking his lips? When the hell did he do that?

"I never licked my lips you bastard. And I wasn't thinking of anything you should worry your two little braincells about" He stated coldly. Still, there was no sign of anger in the blonde haired guy. Huffing inwardly, Sasuke watched as he opened his pink lips probably to make another witty remark, when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Sasu, who is this?" Itachi asked while leaning against his little brother.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke saw him check the other out and sigh approvingly.

Big shock. They always had the same taste in everything besides nail-varnish. Why his brother would wear that purple shit sometimes was a mystery he wasn't so inclined on solving.

"Just some idiot. No one special."

His brother snorted as if Sasuke had just called the moon cheese. He knew he was acting silly but the blond god irked him. Annoyed him. Bothered him and all that shit.

"Ouch, that hurt deep within, baby." The guy mocked with a hand near his heart.

"Good, it was supposed to" Sasuke hissed back.

His brother chuckled and so did the other, pissing Sasuke off. As he was about to say something more though, his brother cut him off.

"Now, now Sasu. Calm down. There's no need to point your claws at us, I'm sure the guy deserves more than a scratch... " He could see Itachi tried not to imply anything by that, but his interest in the blond was obvious to him and apparently to the other too, because he leaned close to his brother's face and smirked.

"Well, if I did end up with a scratch, you could always lick it better" And he winked. Seriously he winked. And damn him if it wasn't the hottest thing he had seen in a while.

Itachi blushed slightly and this time it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle. Shooting him a glare, his brother started introducing them.

"Yes, well.. Anyway, I suppose an introduction should take place. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and this here is my brother Sasuke." Itachi ended with his left hand on the back of Sasuke's neck.

It was a loving gesture that was often used between two brothers, so nothing that would make the other suspicious.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're on the news practically everyday." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It was true, they were always on the news with their parents, but not a lot of people recognized them on first glance. Or at least he thought they didn't. Besides, the only channels they mostly showed up on were financial based ones. He must have been interested in finances.

"My name is Nam-" He coughed lightly in his hand "Uzumaki Naruto and if you think you can handle me, I would love to be your new roommate" Naruto grinned a stunning, pearly white grin.

This time both brothers had to fight a blush. Truly, the guy was too sexy for his own good.

"We have been looking for someone for quite some time now so I guess we could try you out" The blonde's eyes twinkled in amusement as the accidental innuendo left Sasuke's red lips. He though, didn't notice. "After we've made sure you can afford it of course"

Itachi had to face-palm at his brother's naivete. Seriously, he had sounded as if they were up for sale.

Naruto chuckled lowly at Itachi's reaction, to which he got a playful glare.

"Well, are you coming?" Sasuke asked in half annoyance.

"Oh hell yeah" Naruto answered with a smirk.

Sasuke didn't know why that smirk irked him, neither did he know the reason his brother was in a fit of manly chuckles.

Eh, who cares? He had just gotten a sexgod for a roommate.

….

….

Not that he would ever admit the guy was hot aloud.

* * *

Okay, well this is a new story i've had running wild in my head for quite some months and finally decided to put it up. I don't know if you'll like it.. But review to let me know. If someone has good ideas you can always pm me and i'll see what I can do with them :)

Anyway, this first chapter is based on Sasuke. The next (if you like it) will be based on Itachi and after that on Naruto.

This will be a Naru/Ita/Sasu with Naruto always as the top. I won't be switching that cause I just can't seem to think of him as anything but a top.

I might have someone join in later but probably only as a one time thing.

I know the chapter is short and it's on purpose so that i'll update faster... hopefully +.+

Oh well...

Good night :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.. duh -.-

Living a life of taboos

_Chapter 2_

_Waking up my brother_

It was a cold morning. One he hadn't seen in weeks.

When he woke up the first thing he did, after shrugging off the covers... was pull them back up again. It was really cold.

Looking outside his window and while looking at his beautiful view of buildings and even more buildings, he saw the blaring sun scorching high in the bluest sky.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't as cold as he first had though. It was summer. A hot summer's day.

He closed his eyes again and took a tighter hold on his covers while he turned around with his back to the window.

Honestly he just really hated mornings. He wasn't weird, really. He just needed a blanket or two even in the summer. He was cold in the mornings and hence his hate for them.

Well maybe if he'd go back to sleep all would turn out better.

"ugh" his mouth definitely agreed.

His eyelids grew heavier again and his breath slowed down as it had been a few minutes prior. He could already see the start of his next dream surrounded by a black void, when he felt being stirred.

"Itachi" A sugary sweet voice called out to him. Though at the moment it sounded like an ogre's heavy and dirty voice.

"Itachi" It called again and he decided to react.

So he turned around swiftly, with his back to the annoyance, and hoped he would be left alone.

A soft hand caressed his cheek telling him it hadn't.

"Itachi, you need to wake up" the voice said again. This time he recognized it.

"Come on brother, you need to go to school"

"I don't wanna" he muttered softly.

Itachi really didn't want to go to school. He really didn't want to.

He was studying Physics and the first three years went by like a flash, with him scoring a 98% or higher on each exam without really trying.

Many professors called him a genius and according to his multiple IQ tests, he was. So studying came easy to him.

Until this year that is.

Quantum Physics had never been his thing. When they first started on the subject, about two years ago, he thought it would be interesting. But he couldn't understand it. He just couldn't.

The thought that the movement of particles was inherently random made his head hurt. Seriously, how could it be random? Everything had a pattern. _Everything_.

After that it went down-hill. All that had to do with quantum physics, he just couldn't understand.

It didn't help that his friend Kisame, who had never excelled at anything, was a natural to it. That just showed Itachi had gotten dumb.

So it was the first time in his entire twenty years of life that he had to study. Study his perky ass off to pass a subject.

And he did. He passed with flying colors.

But he still didn't get the subject.

When this semester started and he saw they had quantum physics again, he had contemplated just quitting. Yet Uchiha's don't quit.

So here he was. Trying to skip class and fall into a blissful dream, maybe with a hot blonde to play with. A hot, tall, yummy tanned blonde.

"hmm" He groaned out again. That would be a nice dream.

He felt the side of his bed dipping lower, telling him Sasuke had sat on his bed.

When he felt hair pricking his cheek, he knew what would happen. And he was craving it.

Soft lips touched his in a most sinful way. They lingered a little, trying to convey certain secret feelings they shared and then they parted, sweeping a delicious tongue over his lips. Silently asking for permission.

Of course he gave in, he always did. He turned on his back while opening his mouth and let that delicious hot tongue in. Pale hands so much like his own reached down to his chest and stayed there, as Itachi himself took a hold of his baby brother's neck and hair, trying to pull him as close as he could.

Their tongues didn't fight for dominance, for they both knew who the dominant was. Sasuke could never be a top. He was way too submissive.

"hmm" Sasuke moaned through kisses as he crawled on top of him.

The moan alone had his lower region twitching with need.

How long had it been since they last had a chance to touch each other in such a dirty way? Two weeks maybe?

Ever since that damned hot blonde had arrived they had touched less and less. Of course they kissed, but they wouldn't make out in fear of their roommate finding out.

His brother's hands moved to his sensitive nipples, a spot that made him weak. Itachi moaned as he felt them being twisted in an almost painful way. He had always been a little of a masochist.

He pulled harsher on Sasukes hair, twisting his head in a definitely painful manner.

"Ah" His baby brother whimpered in an all to sexy way.

Masochism was another thing they had in common.

Itachi smirked while lowering the hand that had previously been holding Sasuke's neck, down to his perky pink nipples. He twisted them much like his own had been and shivered at the loud wanton moan that escaped his brother.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his rationality started arguing with his instinct. Telling it that the roommate could have heard that lovely sound.

It was sinful and dangerous and so hot all together. His primal instinct won.

His mouth left it's nearly red twin and left little kisses on a pale cheek, jaw, ear and then throat. He started kissing and licking that gorgeous long white throat, while his little brother was reduced to a moaning mess.

He was so going to fuck his baby brother. It had been weeks. Weeks.

Uchiha's don't wait weeks.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped off of him like he had been bitten by a bee when he heard a soft knock.

Itachi cursed his luck. He would fuck on another day.

He watched as Sasuke, with a small and cute little blush, tried to make himself presentable. Like he hadn't just been ravished.

The door opened only seconds after it had been knocked on, and Itachi could hear his heart speed up.

Had he heard? Did he know? Will he find us disgusting?

Those were the thought running through his head as he saw the door open slowly. Too slowly.

In these past two weeks, both brothers had kind of confessed they were interested in the blond. Kind of, because Sasuke denied it. But Itachi knew. He could see it in his eyes whenever Naruto came out of the bathroom, or whenever he walked around in just his boxers. Which was far too often if you asked Itachi.

Though Naruto didn't know; it was their secret.

When the door was fully open, he saw the blonde casually leaning against the door post, looking sexy as all hell.

He felt more than saw Naruto looking them over, all over, as if he knew. As if he had known ever since he first walked through their front door. Itachi spotted a pink tongue as the blonde licked his lips.

He heard Sasuke shiver, in most likely fear and embarrassment.

"Uhm I just.." He stopped for a second to calm his nerves "I was trying to wake up brother"

There was a small glint in Naruto's eyes, though Itachi couldn't place it. It could have been amusement or even anger. He didn't know what would have been worse.

"You know how he is" Sasuke drawled, already over the scare it seemed. But Itachi wasn't fooled. His brother was just a _great_ actor.

The blonde chuckled a low and husky chuckle, one that promised both pain and pleasure, as he looked straight at him with eyes as blue as the sky yet menacing as a storm.

"Is that so?" He hummed contemplatively, as if thinking it through.

Itachi could practically hear his baby brother's heartbeat. The poor boy was probably trying to come up with other excuses, without much luck.

Then again, he was sweating bullets as well.. So it could just be his own heart leaping out of his chest.

The blond narrowed his eyes for a moment looking at nothing in particular. Then he chuckled again, much lower and huskier than before, and it sent delicious shivers down Itachi's spine.

With a smirk, Naruto looked straight at him.

" Get up, Itachi" He simply said and turned around, walking away.

It was said in a demanding and absurd way, but it left no objection.

For the next few minutes there was only silence in the rather spacious room. The only thing breaking it were a few ragged breaths here and there.

Then, as if in a trance, Itachi not knowing why, did get up and prepared to take a shower, while Sasuke looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

He had just followed an order.

Itachi never followed orders.

Uchihas did not follow orders.

But he just did.

* * *

The water was scorching hot, slowly burning his skin yet Itachi didn't notice. How long had he been in the shower? Ten minutes? Maybe twenty?

He didn't know. He was far to deep in his own sinful world to think about petty little things like his burning skin and time.

His hands moved slowly over his front, one touching and twisting his nipples while the other strayed lower.. Over his stomach, past his bellybutton and towards the place he needed it the most. Dark thoughts roamed his mind when he remembered his brother's flushed face. How the red on his cheeks contrasted with his dark hair and his pale skin. How his eyes screamed to be fucked and that mouth. God that mouth.

His hand finally reached it's destination and he moaned softly.

That mouth. Only a few weeks ago those soft pink lips were wrapped around his member, sucking with all their might as a tongue swirled around his head.

Itachi had never been with another other than his baby brother but, even if he had, he'd bet Sasuke gave the best blow jobs around.

Then, while he was about to fuck him.. to enter him raw like he hadn't in so long, that son of a bitch decided to interrupt them!

Common sense told him otherwise, that he was wrong or something, but Itachi was almost sure the blond did it on purpose. That he stopped them for some fucking sadistic pleasure of his.

But his body betrayed him. He called him a son of a bitch while his body craved him... needed the blond. And when he saw the blond leaning against the doorpost, something in him wanted to crawl over and satisfy every of Naruto's needs.

He palmed his hard erection with more power as he could feel something familiar bubbling inside.

His thoughts went further now.

Itachi could still hear that low, dirty chuckle as Sasuke tried to explain the situation. As he tried to make something so.. taboo.. into something it was not, something innocent.

But those eyes, those deep blue eyes merely laughed at his baby brother.

And then, when it couldn't get any worse, Naruto had commanded him.

The deep voice that was used to laughing and chuckling, turned even deeper and demanding.

And Itachi obeyed.

But how could he not? That demanding voice was pleasure, sin, relief and pain altogether.

_Get up, Itachi _

"Oh god" he was moaning louder now, just by replaying that one sentence.

His hand sped faster and Itachi felt his climax nearing.

_On your knees, little bitch _

"F-fuck" He was so close now, his knees started shaking.

Slowly, his left hand lowered from his nipples and went towards his ass. A spot no one ever had the privilege to touch. It was something he himself hadn't even touched.

_That's it baby, touch yourself for me. Show me what a slut you are_

His middle finger reached it's destination and touched his wrinkled muscle.

"n-nah!" Just a little bit more, a bit deeper.

"oh god please" He whimpered louder.

"Fuck!" he was there, he was finally cumming after so long.

" Are you coming yet?" Naruto's husky deep voice brought him over the edge and he moaned the blond's name as white filled his vision. Thick white spurts of cum spilled against the glass door of the shower and his knees gave out.

Itachi fell with a loud thump on the shower floor as he tried to regain his breath.

Was that on purpose? What did he mean by that?

"Hey dude, are you okay in there?" He somewhat heard his roommate ask.

On shaky legs he tried to stand up again and succeeded.

"You've been gone for thirty minutes"

Had he heard? Did he hear his moan? Oh shit oh shit oh-

"Itachi? Did you just fall? Answer me"

There it was again, that command. Only this time it was filled with concern.

"Yeah, sorry" He cleared his throat silently " I was enjoying my shower"

Yeah... That was good right?

" Oh, okay then. But you better get out now, school is in twenty minutes." There was a small chuckle.

Itachi quickly dried himself off, put on his black silk boxers and made to open the door.

The blond was leaning against the opposite wall and moved his eyes over Itachi's nearly naked frame.

"You might want to use a little less hot water next time. You look like a lobster." He chuckled.

Itachi snorted in amusement. It was true, he had gotten quite burned, but it was well worth it.

"Yeah, maybe."

He walked past his roommate as he thought things over.

Nah, if he had heard him in the shower Naruto would have acted differently. Besides, that wasn't an innuendo. It was a genuine question.

He was safe.

With a sigh of relief, he entered the kitchen where his brother was having some fruitloops.

He never noticed blue eyes sparkling in mischief and a foxy smirk displayed on tan skin.

End chapter 2

* * *

Hey guys... long time no see.. hehe .

Anyway, this is chapter 2

Next will probably be an insight on Naruto's thoughts.

Review if you liked the chapter :)

Oh and message me or review -whatever- if you've got any good ideas for this story. I can't promise i'll use all of them... Just the best :D

Have a nice day babes :P


End file.
